Sunday
by Aomine
Summary: A four-part story which follows the lives of Kagami and Aomine on a certain Sunday. / Side story(?) to Gravity, AU, Boys Love - AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday**

_6:45 AM_

Kagami let out a short yawn, followed by a scratch on his head as he heard the television view the morning news. His figure looked tired as his motions to cook breakfast were slow but in actuality, he woke up by himself with no alarm clock or anything disturbing his sleep. One could say he had a refreshing night in bed, next to his husband, Aomine and his three year old son, Leo. Five to ten years ago, the red head would've laughed in disbelief that married life was for him, but things changed—especially for the better. He was really happy, no matter how many mishaps, arguments and accidents may have occurred.

No lights other than the kitchens' were turned on as Kagami poured a fair amount of oil in the heated saucepan. When he was satisfied crackling oil, he placed ten or so strips of bacon, with more to come seeing as he and Aomine were heavy eaters. He left that to cook as he then began cracking eggs and placing them into a bowl before whisking it to its yellow colour. After that, he shuffled over to the fridge and retrieved a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. Closing the fridge door with his hip, he returned back to the kitchen bench, placed the two items in an empty area before he took the tongs and flipped over the bacon.

"Mmm… Morning, Taiga."

A voice could be heard from behind the red head as strong, tanned arms wrapped themselves around his waist. It was Aomine; he pressed his bare chest against Kagami's back as his lips greeted the nape of the red head's neck, "Why you up so early?" He then asked, slightly swaying Kagami in his arms.  
"Someone's gotta cook around here." Kagami sighed, extending an arm to grab a hold of a large plate. He then shuffled across the kitchen with Aomine still clinging onto his waist to retrieve paper towels. He then returned back to where he previously was before placing the paper towels on the plate. He then, using the tongs, clipped onto the bacon that sizzled in the heated saucepan and transferred them to the plate.

"Smells good already." Aomine complimented in a low, sleepy voice before letting out a slightly rude yawn.  
"You hungry?" Kagami asked, placing more strips of bacon on the saucepan right after inserting two pieces of bread into the toaster.  
"Mhm…" The younger one answered, following wherever Kagami moved.  
"I'll make some coffee since this might take some time to get ready." The red head informed, heading over to the kettle which was near the instant coffee.  
"No, I think what I want to eat is already ready." Aomine spoke in a suspicious tone, causing Kagami to turn his body around to face the other male.

Aomine slowly descended down the red head's body with his hands trailing every inch of his chest, stomach and hips. The dark-skinned male eventually reached his knees as Kagami let out a breathless sigh. Aomine lifted the hem of the red head's shirt just a bit before his lips attacked the skin underneath.  
"_Daiki_… What do you think you're doing so early in the morning?" Kagami asked in a soft, not really bothering to stop him.  
"I didn't get to touch you last night because of Leo." Aomine replied, dipping his tongue down the waistline of Kagami's sweat pants.  
"You make it sound like he's being bad." The red head sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes he wonders if Aomine really wanted a kid with him.  
"No. You're the bad one here— letting him sleep with us when you know I just can't hold back when it comes to you." Aomine blamed.

Kagami knocked the younger one's skull in annoyance, "You sound like an old perv, you damn sex god."  
"How come that doesn't sound like a compliment?" Aomine asked, sliding his hands over his significant other's ass.  
"Cuz it wasn't!" Kagami growled, "I thought after three years, you'd be able to calm your shit but you're the same as always."  
"Would you still love me if I changed?" Aomine suddenly asked, rendering Kagami speechless, "Yeah. Exactly."  
"Whatever." Kagami muttered, running his hands through his own hair in slight but unknown frustration.  
"Anyways, itadakimasu."  
"Wait, what!?"

Kagami watched as Aomine licked his lips before nipping at his crotch through the thin fabric of his sweat pants with his lips.  
"Oi, Daiki! Are you kidding me? Leo will wake up any second now!" Kagami harshly said through his teeth as he was exceptionally sensitive in the morning.  
"Mhm, that's cool." Aomine murmured, using his teeth to graze at the organ. Kagami let out a sharp gasp as his hands gripped Aomine's hair.  
"No, it isn't. Stop messing around!" Kagami lightly said as that small stimulation got him worked up. Aomine glanced up without stopping his actions to see a flustered and furious Kagami. Aomine's lust suddenly doubled at that sight as an angry Kagami is a sexy Kagami.

"What's Papa doing to Mama?"

The dreaded question that belonged to an innocent voice spoke, causing the dark-skinned male to flinch back. The two adults then turned their heads mechanically to face their son. Leo was rubbing his eye with one hand as the other held a stuffed dog toy. Kagami froze as he heard the bacon sizzle and the television view scripted programs. Aomine knew that Kagami would freeze, so he was the first to act. He stood back up and then walked over to Leo, picking up the infant in one clean swoop.

"Hey, let's go watch some cartoons while Mama cooks us breakfast, okay?" Aomine suggested, receiving a big nod from Leo. The dark-skinned male then glanced at Kagami, signalling to carry on as if nothing happened. Kagami mouthed a _fuck you_, causing Aomine to chuckle. He carried Leo into the living room. He plopped himself and his son onto the couch as he reached for the remote and changed the channel to something more appealing for three year olds.  
"I'm going to kill him. I really will this time." Kagami muttered under his breath as he carried on with his cooking.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Part 1 of 4**  
**Because I loved the reviews on "Gravity" that I decided to write this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday**

_11:58 AM _

"Make sure you behave, okay Leo?" Kagami said in his kind but strict tone. Leo nodded before running over to where Alex was, "We'll be back to pick you up later okay? 'Till then, be good to oneesan." The red head then ordered as he gave the blond Leo's backpack. She smiled, picking up Leo whilst taking the item Kagami handed her before slinging it over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, he loves me." Alex smirked, kissing Leo on the cheek, "Don't you, Leo-chan?" He nodded enthusiastically.  
"Thanks again, Alex. We really appreciate it." Kagami sincerely said, tapping Alex on the shoulder in a friendly and thankful manner.  
"Hey, you don't have to say that all the time. We've been doing this for a year and a half now, so stop making it sound like it's a burden." The blond giggled.  
"I know, but still…" Kagami's voice trailed off. Alex cocked her head to the side, giving a light smile.

"You're such a sweet heart. Ever since you married Aomine and had Leo, you've soften." She sighed with a nostalgic look on her face.  
"Ha! Happens with age." Kagami scoffed, kissing Leo on the head before walking towards the car where Aomine sat patiently at.  
"Yah! You're only twenty-five! Enjoy your youth with your two special boys." Alex called out, causing Kagami to stop briefly and turn around.  
"Speaking of youth, don't teach my son wrong stuff!" The red head warned, "'Kissing is the start of making a new baby!' Is what you said to him right?'"

"_Is Mama and Papa making another baby?" Leo suddenly asked, looking up at his parents. The two of them broke away from their kiss as they stared at Leo in disbelief of what they just heard.  
"What? Making another… Leo, what did you just..?" Kagami crouched down to Leo's eye level as he gave him a funny look.  
"Divert his attention, Taiga—divert his attention." Aomine muttered loudly, nudging the red-head with his leg.  
"Alex-oneesan told Leo that kisses are the start of making a new baby!" Leo cheerfully said, throwing his arms up in the air. _

Alex remembered the time she told Leo that little white lie as Kagami remembered the horror of hearing those words slip through Leo's lips.

"Hey, I don't want my baby boy to have his first kiss until he's thirty!" Alex pouted, adjusting her glasses. Kagami raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you crazy? Not 'til he's thirty-five!" The red head corrected, immediately receiving an enthusiastic nod from the blond.

And with that, Kagami walked off after shouting an '_I love you_' to Leo. He arrived at the car that was not parked too far away from Alex's place and entered into the passenger's seat. He buckled up before looking over to where Aomine slept soundly in the driver's seat. His face looked pure and innocent which really clashed with his personality on a high scale. Kagami let a light sigh pass his lips as he unbuckled his seat belt and leant over towards Aomine, kissing his husband on the lips as if to wake him up. The dark-skinned male barely budged though which caused Kagami to scratch his head in somewhat embarrassment. Tsking, Kagami decided to go for a deeper kiss, and that he did. His lips touched Aomine's once more, moving against them in a slow but passionate way before his tongue skilfully slipped inside, tasting this morning's breakfast with a hint of coffee.

His tongue lapped over Aomine's and the red head was actually pretty happy that for once, he was dominating in their kisses. But the sudden realisation that he could only dominate over Aomine when he was asleep saddens him, transferring him into a spiralling depression for just a sheer second. Unexpectedly, after a little while, Kagami felt a responsive tongue move against his own, sending him moaning and flustered. A hand then clasped over his head, pushing him closer to Aomine's face to the point where their noses pressed.

"Mmphh..!" Kagami muffled out, narrowing his eyebrows and trying to break away from the forceful turn of events. The hand behind his head though proved to be stronger as another hand slid underneath the back of his shirt in attempts to lift it over his head. Kagami pressed the palms of his hands against Aomine's chest as if to push himself back as he felt a smile against his lips. Suddenly, the red head felt something vibrate in his pocket, "W-wait, I've got a text." He muttered, turning his head to the side with as much strength as he could. Aomine didn't stop as his lips began to attack Kagami's jaw line.

The eldest of the two reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone whilst letting out little gasps since the dark-skinned male knew all of Kagami's sensitive spots. Kagami then skilfully navigated to his inbox with one hand to see what the text message said.  
"Oi, can you stop for a second?" Kagami hissed, feeling a tongue press against the nape of his neck.  
"No. You mass seduce me and then expect me to stop? Yeah right, Taiga. Nice try." Aomine growled, confirming the fact that he was awake.  
"No, I've got a text, you bastard." The red head retorted in a sour tone.  
"Read it out then." Aomine mumbled, sliding both of his hands up towards Kagami's chest.

Sighing, Kagami obliged, "It's from Alex." He informed, "It says '_we can see every—'"_ Kagami didn't have to finish his sentence to know where it was going, "Oi, stop!" Kagami screeched, forcefully pulling away from Aomine's touch before glancing out the window to see that Alex and Leo were still outside her house. Aomine leaned forward to follow Kagami's line of sight to also see the said people.  
"Oh." The younger one automatically said, soon breaking into a light fit of laughter.  
"Don't '_oh_' me, you pervert!" Kagami growled, slapping Aomine on the shoulder, "Can you just drive? Just drive. _Now_, please."  
"Yes boss." Aomine started up the engine before stepping on the accelerator. Alex smiled, shaking her head before waving. Kagami nodded once, with an embarrassed look on his face as Alex finally retreated into her residential space with Leo in her arms.

"I hate you. I really, _really_ hate you right now." Kagami muttered as the two of them drove further and further away from the blonde's house.  
"Yeah, I love you too." Aomine sighed, not bothering to look at the red head, "So what's the program today?"  
"The program is same as usual: grocery shopping, house shopping, replacement shopping and a damn load of shut the fuck up." Kagami coldly said.  
"Okay, _hey. _That was really uncalled for." Aomine replied, sounding exaggeratedly offended, "Stop getting mad so easily."  
"It's your fault." Kagami blamed.  
"No, it isn't. Would you like another reminder as so who kissed who first?" Aomine asked rhetorically.  
"You don't always have to go so far." The red head muttered, looking out the window to avoid any eye contact with his significant other.

Suddenly, with a sound of a _tsk_, Aomine pulled over to the side, stopping the engine of the car completely as he took out the car keys and threw them in the back seat. Kagami turned to look at Aomine with a puzzled look.  
"What are you doing?" He then asked in a low voice, "Why'd you stop driving?"  
"Can we just stop for a second? Can we stop fighting? I'm sick of it, Taiga cuz that's all we literally do, lately." Aomine spoke in a serious tone. His deep blue orbs stared directly at Kagami's crimson ones, "Just _fight, fight, fight_ about all the little stuff that we'd look back later in our lives and think _damn, that was stupid_."

"Well maybe if you stop being too extreme, we wouldn't be fighting like we do." Kagami growled, "We're not teenagers anymore. We can't just do whatever we want without thinking about the consequences." He then folded his arms over his chest.  
"So you mean I'm not allowed to touch you anymore? I'm not allowed to kiss you? Or do anything that's provocative?" Aomine questioned.  
"I didn't say that. Every… once… in… a while…" Kagami, after all this time, was still embarrassed to think of such things, even if he's no longer a virgin by a long shot. Aomine found that side to the red head to be insanely cute, "But not every single time you think we're alone!" He then firmly finished.  
"I just wanna get you when I can. I mean, the year Leo was born, I _barely_ had you alone. And when I did, we'd be too tired to do anything and just sleep for hours on end 'till Leo needs us." Aomine explained, trying to gain some sympathy.

"You're making it sound as though he's a mistake." Kagami muttered, "Is he?"  
"No! Of course he isn't. I love him. But I love _you_ more." Aomine reached out and grabbed the red head's hand, "Do you see this?" He then asked, referring to the gold wedding ring that was placed in its respective finger, "This is our bond. And I just want to remind you that I love you."  
"You could just say it." Kagami muttered, withdrawing his hand back.  
"I could just say I'm breaking up with you, too." Aomine firmly replied with a deep stare, "But you wouldn't feel the effects of those words unless I left." He then said, stating his point, "I do what I do to prove that I _still l_ove you—not because I just want to have sex."  
"But that's _exactly_ what you want! Just sex, sex, sex with you is all we ever do nowadays, nothing more!" Kagami almost shouted.

"Or have you ever came to the conclusion that I just want another baby?"

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Part 2 of 4  
Okay, I think this story is getting a little too ridiculous. Nevertheless, I'll finish this unlike **_**other**_** stories I've written. /cough/**_**afterlife**_**/cough/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday**

_4:09 PM_

Sweat drenched his light skin as the sun slowly began to set behind the horizon. The red head groaned in disappointment as yet another opponent fell to their knees in defeat. Since around twelve thirty or so, he escaped underneath Aomine's deep gaze and he somehow ended up here at the local inner-city basketball courts. It's been years since he's played but after a couple of minutes or so, he regained the feel of the talent he honed and mastered back in his days in America as well as Seirin. His insane ability to jump higher than the hoop rusted over the years, but he could still dunk smoothly.

Earlier, he selfishly interrupted the four or so games that happened on the two courts, asking for a challenge. And soon, a crowd had gathered and even a commentator with a microphone and a couple of speakers attracted attention. Kagami honestly couldn't care less—he just wanted a challenge to cure all his frustration, all of his anger and more importantly, rid his mind of unnecessary thought. In a way, he wanted to enter the _Zone_ but no opponent so far could drive him down to that state.

_I think it's time I head back to him…_ Kagami thought to himself as water bottles were being handed out to the exhausted challengers. Fifty eight basket ballers within five hours went up against the red head and he defeated all of them, most with ease. He, after the first ten, received the nick-name _Tiger_ as even bets were placed against and on him. One of the girls who were spectating soon went up to him, handing him an unopened water bottle.

"Aren't you energetic?" She asked, taking the face towel off her shoulders before also handing that to him.  
"I used to play back in high school." Kagami bowed his head in thanks, accepting both items she offered.  
"I don't think there's anyone here that could stand a chance against you." She complimented before heading back to her own crowd.  
"Actually…" Kagami breathed out automatically to himself as he wiped the sweat off his face.

The red head then thought of the events that occurred earlier.

"_You're making it sound as though he's a mistake." Kagami muttered, "Is he?"  
"No! Of course he isn't. I love him. But I love you more." Aomine reached out and grabbed the red head's hand, "Do you see this?" He then asked, referring to the gold wedding ring that was placed in its respective finger, "This is our bond. And I just want to remind you that I love you."  
"You could just say it." Kagami muttered, withdrawing his hand back.  
"I could just say I'm breaking up with you, too." Aomine firmly replied with a deep stare, "But you wouldn't feel the effects of those words unless I left." He then said, stating his point, "I do what I do to prove that I still love you—not because I just want to have sex."  
"But that's exactly what you want! Just sex, sex, sex with you is all we ever do nowadays, nothing more!" Kagami almost shouted. _

"_Or have you ever came to the conclusion that I just want another baby?" _

_Kagami looked at Aomine in either astonishment or confusion as Aomine's words did not seem to falter. He looked extremely serious which actually scared the red head. In a way, Kagami felt betrayed that Aomine—his now long-life partner, kept something as serious as that hidden whilst selfishly acting on his own. The dark-skinned male knew how much Kagami hated being kept out of the loop but that just then made the red head say something a little insensitive. _

"_Having another kid is just you coming up with an excuse to do it again!" Kagami spat out, unbuckling his seatbelt. He then prepared to step out of the car.  
"Oi, Taiga! Where are you going?" Aomine asked, leaning forward in his direction as he tried to grab the red head.  
"I don't want to be with you for a while." Kagami growled, shaking off any touch he felt from the younger one.  
"And how long is a while?" Aomine asked, knowing now that whatever he'd say wouldn't change the red head's mind.  
Kagami didn't answer as soon as he wanted to, "Five hours!" He then randomly spat out, getting out of the vehicle and slamming the door as hard as he could. _

"_F-five hours?" Aomine repeated, watching Kagami walk angrily away before leaning his back against his seat in disbelief of Kagami's immatureness. _

The red head let out a yawn before running a hand through his hair. After doing so, he opened the bottle of water and took a couple of sips. He then looked around—he saw players sprawled across the court, exhausted; he saw the commentator surrounded by girls and those looking for a bet and parallel to them were the wannabe challengers, devising some sort of scheme to throw Kagami off his game and win against him.  
"It looks like the _Tiger_ is getting bored of these matches!" The commentator soon announced, causing all eyes to gaze upon him, "Is there anyone strong enough to take him down? Or will everyone fall prey to this vicious animal?"

Everyone was pumped up by the commentator's words which actually made Kagami feel like the strongest in Japan. He knew that wasn't necessarily the case, but it couldn't hurt to think such thoughts every once in a while.

"I'll challenge him." Said a loud voice which hushed those who spoke. Everyone turned their heads to see the new challenger step onto the court. Kagami soon followed their actions before his shoulders slumped. It was Aomine.  
"Looks like we have another match!" The commentator riled out, gaining a few cheers and claps, "This contender looks promising!" Aomine walked over into the middle of the court where Kagami stood as the red head swallowed deeply.  
"So this is where you've been, huh?" Aomine asked, looking around to see that Kagami's built up a crowd.  
"Yeah, it seems that way. I guess it's the only place I can act without thinking about the consequences. But you'd know more about that, eh?"  
"Tch, just play ball." Aomine looked into the direction of a young teen that held the ball. He then cocked his head as if to signal the young one to give it to him, and that he did.

With the ball now in Aomine's hands, he checked; bouncing the ball to Kagami who bounced it back, completing the check. The younger one gave a mischievous smirk as he sprang the ball up and down between the court and his hand, "Wahh, it's been a while since I've done this."  
"I hope that isn't one of your excuses that you'd use when you _lose_ to me." Kagami provoked, lowering his hips as if to prepare himself for any sudden movements. He knew that Aomine would entertain him more than anyone, which is why he decided to take this match seriously.  
"So I'm guessing you'd prefer it I say that I've been looking after my husband and kid these past years instead, hey?" Aomine retorted, crossing the ball from hand to hand. Kagami tsked and lost his concentration for a split second which deemed to be a fatal mistake.

Aomine had already passed him, silencing the crowd as the basketball junkie dashed for the hoop. Kagami gritted his teeth, turning around and moving his legs to chase after the younger one. The crowd soon began shouting and cheering as the first time in five hours they've beared witness to someone passing the red head. Aomine glanced back to see that Kagami was quick to react and eventually catch up.

Bouncing the ball between his legs, Aomine was driven to stay a few feet away from the hoop as he feared the ball would get stolen. Kagami, with his arms spread out, remained in the key in attempts to guard the hoop. He's played Aomine enough to know when he should attack or defend.  
"Fast as always," Aomine complimented, slightly puckering his lips to kiss the air. It was a small action but it didn't go unnoticed by Kagami—the red head growled and lunged forward to steal the ball. Aomine knew that would come so he countered the attack, stepping back and then passing Kagami before entering inside the key. He then did a lay-up which was done quickly to the point where Kagami couldn't react. The ball glided in the air before coming in contact with the back board as it eventually went through the hoops.

The crowd cheered in sheer excitement as it was the first time that the challenger stole the first point of the match.  
"Getting sloppy, Taiga." Aomine commented as Kagami retrieved the ball.  
"Shut up and check." The red head mumbled, bouncing the ball towards Aomine who then did the same. The second Kagami had the ball back in his hands, he moved aggressively causing Aomine to back off a bit. He then returned the point by performing a _lane-up_ which rendered everyone speechless. Aomine watched in awe—after all these years, he's completely forgotten how talented Kagami was at basketball. His heart literally skipped a beat. Kagami dunked the ball in the hoop, completing is lane-up. As he landed back on the floor, he turned to Aomine.  
"Sorry, did you say _sloppy?_" Kagami provoked, earning a smirk from his husband.

_4:28 PM_

The car's air conditioner brushed against their skin as Aomine and Kagami sat silently in their car. Their one on one basketball match ended up being a stalemate but mostly because Aomine didn't bother as much as Kagami would've liked it. They both knew who would've one but neither bothered to say as they both were tired even before the match began. After coming to the conclusion of stalemate, Kagami attempted to run away but after much convincing, Aomine managed to get his beloved red head back into the car.

The air was awkward between the two as their light panting was the only think that could be heard, alongside the whooshing noise of the air con.  
"I think we should… Pick up Leo now." Kagami, after a while spoke out, breaking the silence.  
"I don't." Aomine replied, staring straight ahead of him. He felt Kagami's eyes on him but he barely budged to return the look.  
"And why shouldn't we?" The red head asked, narrowing his eyebrows in frustration.  
"Do you seriously think we can take him home in this state?" Aomine asked, referring to the gloomy tension that's between them, "We really need to talk, like have a serious talk."

"Really? That's strange cuz you just seem to _do_ instead." Kagami spat out, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Shut up and listen." Aomine retorted, "Look. It wasn't an excuse—I really meant it." He began, "I just thought if I were to tell you, that'd be all we have on our minds and we'd lose track of what's important. And if it was meant to happen, then it happens."  
"And if I said _no_?" Kagami questioned as Aomine was referring to the whole '_I want another baby' _topic.  
"Then I'd stop. We'd just move on with our lives. But you _love_ Leo and I thought that _why not have another one?" _Aomine said.  
"Because I can't, okay? I don't want another kid because I just..." Kagami's reasoning crumbled and repeated as his voice grew low.

"Because?" Aomine questioned, trying to sound as composed as he could.  
"Because I can't _handle_ looking after yet another life—I'm too scared." Kagami confessed, "Ever since I lost Leo in the elevator, every time we go out shopping, he's at Alex's because I'm too scared that would happen again." He continued, sounding shameful.  
"Look, that's why I'm here; I'm here to take as much as responsibility as you." Aomine attempted to comfort him.  
"He was barely even one at the time. I panicked and in that moment, I really thought I would die." Kagami breathed out in disbelief of what he's actually saying.

Aomine really was lost for words—it was the first time in a long time that he's really seen Kagami break down and show his inner thoughts on delicate topics.

"Just once, I would love to go a day without any responsibilities. That's prolly why I ended up at the courts." The red head spoke without actually thinking. Suddenly, Aomine took out his cell phone and began pressing the buttons, "What are you doing..?"  
"_Alex, Leo's going to stay the night there if that's okay._ Send." Aomine read out loud, sending the message without consulting with Kagami.  
"Hey, you just can't do that!" The red head said, trying to snatch Aomine's phone.  
"I just did. And now your day is responsibility free." The younger one stated, letting Kagami take his phone.  
"I was being sarcastic!" Kagami hissed, looking through Aomine's outbox menu. He really did send that text.  
"You looked legit though."

The red head stared at Aomine before handing the phone back to him.  
"No Leo, no responsibilities." The dark-skinned male said with his deep sea orbs gazing at Kagami's crimson ones.  
"Do you hate our son?" The red head asked, unable to look away from his husband.  
"I don't. But if he's the one keeping you from being yourself, then it's alright every once in a while to leave him in someone else's hands."  
"But now what do we do? This is the part where we pick him up, cook dinner and then—"

Suddenly, Aomine leaned over to where Kagami was, causing the said male to let his sentence trail off. He expected the younger one to kiss him and that would be his cue to get angry at him, but Aomine didn't. Instead, he reached over to where Kagami's seat belt remained stationed before pulling it over the red head and clicking it into place.

"Well first, you need to buckle up." Aomine spoke softly before sitting back into the driver's seat and doing the same to himself, "Then I drive you home. After that, I'll help you cook dinner and then we can do whatever _you_ want." Placing the keys into the ignition, he started up the car.

"But we haven't went food shopping yet." Kagami absentmindedly said. The younger one chuckled.  
"Yeah, I know _we_ haven't. But I did." Aomine replied, "Unlike _someone, _I actually did something during those five hours."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Part 3 of 4  
I'm sorry for the long ass chapter that prolly doesn't make any sense. And fine; you all win. I'll be updating Afterlife either today or tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday**

_9:16 PM_

Gently, Aomine tucked a tuft of Kagami's hair behind his ear which deemed as useless as it slid out from there. He let out a barely audio '_hmph' _before placing his hand lazily on the red head's cheek. With the bedroom lights off and their bodies parallel to each other, they stared awkwardly as the silence dawned in. Aomine smiled every time Kagami would alter his sight at him or at his chest, knowing full well that his significant other can't really hold a stare-down without feeling some sort of embarrassment. Kagami wanted to say something but he wasn't sure of what time would be the best. Although in actuality, anyone could see that anytime would be suitable since the two of them weren't doing anything other than lying on their sides whilst gazing in however way they were. Internally sighing, the red head counted down from three before parting his lips to speak.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He asked, sinking the side of his head deeper into the pillow.  
"Did you want me to do something?" Aomine replied, causing Kagami to ever regret speaking.  
"No… It's just… Are we just going to lie here all night?" Kagami lazily flopped an arm over Aomine's body, edging his body closer to the blue head.  
"You sound like you're expecting some _action_ tonight." The younger one chuckled, running his tongue along his top set of teeth.  
"Tch..! No." Kagami retorted, moving back. Sighing, he threw his portion of the shard blanket off him, "Whatever, I'm gonna eat."

He slid out of bed in his sweatpants and singlet whilst scratching the back of his head. Kagami did expect Aomine to do something to him, in which he'd fully resist to show his unwillingness to the blue head's advances, but soon give in and enjoy the extreme intimacy. He had always done that, and Aomine knew what Kagami had thought out but tonight, he decided to let Kagami decide. With a little push, of course and with that thought in mind, Aomine sat up, yanking Kagami's arm towards him causing the older one to land on top of him. Their noses barely touched as Kagami's crimson orbs widened in shock. Aomine's gaze locked deeply onto the red head's eyes but in a way where the said male couldn't read what Aomine was thinking.

"What are you doing..?" Kagami lightly asked, wanting to tear his eyes away from Aomine's gaze but was unable to.  
"You wanted me to stop you, right? You want to do something, don't you Taiga?" the darker-skinned male stated, combing his fingers through the front of Kagami's hair; leaving his hand atop his head.  
"No. Stop assuming that all I want is you." Kagami closed his eyes as if to prevent Aomine from reading his thoughts.  
"I'll stop assuming when you stop lying to me." The blue head sighed, kissing the older one's forehead, "So tell me. What do you want?"

Kagami groaned in annoyance. He knew now that he couldn't escape and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Aomine was stronger than him. He always was and will always be and running away (literally) will not do him any good. Swallowing, he decided to be honest and with a large sigh, Kagami parted his lips to speak after an unbearable long minute of sheer silence.

"Kiss…"  
"Huh? Speak up; can't hear you."

Kagami really didn't want to clarify his words as the thought of just repeating something just as embarrassing as that would possibly be the end of him. But Aomine looked at the red head, patiently waiting for Kagami to echo his words once more. The red head retreated, rolling his eyes.  
"I want to… to _kiss_ you, you bastard." The older one muttered, averting his eyes to the side.  
"Is _that_ all?" Aomine asked in an annoying tone. Kagami nodded, dismissing that tone, "Then these lips are all yours."

The red head hesitated as he still felt he needed a little push into the direction to take the initiative, but the thought of not being able to dominate sparked sudden rage in him as his inner animal instinct emerged. No longer than a second had passed before Kagami pressed his lips against his husband's, locking them like puzzle pieces fitting together before withdrawing and dipping back in. The kisses were short but full of warmth as every time Kagami parted away, Aomine felt little pieces of his soul escaping into the red head's system. The younger one internally laughed at how childish Kagami's kisses were but still found them to be cute.

After advancing back down for the umpteenth time, Kagami lingered a bit longer with his lips massaging itself against Aomine's. _Finall_y_, _the dark skinned male thought as he felt Kagami's tongue run against the crack that parted his mouth and eventually dipping inside. Kagami was very… _amateurish _when it came to deep routed kisses as Aomine was the one to generally take the lead but the effort was enough to get Aomine fired up.

The red head soon parted as he felt a wave or embarrassment rush through his system. They had been kissing for quite some time but within that session, Kagami felt limited response from Aomine which gave him the impression that he just absolutely _sucks_. With that though in mind, the red head heaved himself quickly off Aomine's chest and hid underneath the blanket; his back turned towards the dark-skinned male with his hands covering his face. Aomine cocked his head in confusion and propped his upper body up with his elbow digging into the pillows.

"What's the matter? Why'd you stop? Oi, don't hide your face, Taiga." Aomine spoke in a deep and calm voice, sliding the blanket off of Kagami.  
"I'm done. I'm gonna sleep!" Kagami turned briefly to grab the blanket to cover himself once more. With that short time, Aomine could see that the red head's cheeks and ears were the same colour as his hair. Aomine could only _hmph_ as he lied back down, facing Kagami's back. He placed an arm over the older one's waist, pulling himself close enough to the point where his chest met Kagami's back. Kagami could feel the hot breath of Aomine brushing against his neck which made him shudder.

"I love you." Aomine suddenly said, kissing the nape of Kagami's neck. It gave Kagami a tingling sensation through his body.  
"I… I love you too, babe." Kagami murmured, placing his hand atop Aomine's; curling his fingers in between his husbands' one.  
"Heh, you called me _babe_…" Aomine chuckled, turning his hand to properly hold Kagami's.  
"Whatever, I'm sleeping now. " The older one announced in a dismissing tone. Aomine sighed.  
"At least face me…"  
"Ugh, fine…"

They returned into the position that they first started in— bodies parallel to each other but this time there wasn't as so much as an awkward stare. They gazed into each other's eyes as Aomine's lips curled into a slight smile. Tsking, Kagami leaned forward, kissing those lips as if to capture that smile.  
"Who would've known that after all this time, you'd still be happy with just lovey-dovey crap." Aomine lowly spoke, shaking his head a bit.  
"Shut up, it isn't crap." Kagami defended, pouting unknowingly. Aomine placed his palm against the red head's cheek.  
"Back in the days, we used to do it almost _every day_." The younger one reminded, receiving a pinch to the skin, "Ow..!"  
"Yeah well, _back _in the _days_ we were known as _Baka_gami and _Aho_mine." Kagami reminisced.

"I guess we were just idiots in love." Aomine concluded, pressing his lips against the red head's forehead.  
"… And what about now?" Kagami placed his head in the space between Aomine's chin and chest.  
"We're still in love. Just not idiots anymore." The dark-skinned wrapped his arms around Kagami's skull, hugging him.

The red head laughed, "No, you're still and idiot." Kagami pulled away to look at Aomine as the said male looked offended.  
"Hey, I'm not _that_ dumb. My intelligence has improved. See? I use a _big_ boy's word." The younger one spat out, trying to hold back a chuckle.  
"Oh wow, step back! Big word used all up in here." Kagami mocked, "But most of your intelligence is down _there_."  
"Oh wanna go?!" Aomine threatened, sitting upright abruptly.  
"Bring it! I'll freaking drop you anytime." Kagami retorted, sitting upright as well.

The two of them provoked each other with subtle actions before Aomine broke into a slight fit of laughter at how immature they both were. Kagami, on the other hand, was still in character as he looked like a hooligan ready for a fight. Shaking his head, the younger one decided to play along. He kicked off the blanket to the end of the bed before straddling the red head and pushing him back down onto the bed; the palms of his hands planted against either shoulders.

"Drop me?" Aomine started, "I'd like to see you try!"  
"Ha! And try I _will_." Kagami replied, shooting his hands around the darker-skinned males' neck, intimidating the other.  
"Pssh, you're so..! Damn… _weak_…" Aomine's voice drifted off as his hands found themselves caressing Kagami's bare shoulders before his fingertips danced around Kagami's chest. That tingling sensation returned to the red head's body as his hands travelled from around Aomine's neck to the said male's cheeks. As if on cue, Aomine moved his head down just as Kagami pulled his face towards his before their lips met and engaged into a battle for… _not _dominance? But _lust._ It was the type of kiss that they shared when one of them wanted something and the other was willing to help. Their tongues pushed against each other as their saliva mixed alongside their moans. With Leo temporarily out of the house, the thought of just _going _with the flow seemed more _comfortable_ with them now.

"Hey…" Kagami soon interrupted after a long moment of sheer pashing, "Let's _do _it." He suggested. Aomine looked at him in confusion.  
"Are you serious?" The younger one asked, trying hard not to sound excited. Kagami nodded, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. Aomine smirked, "How much?" he then asked, causing Kagami to glance to the side and grit his teeth.  
"As… much as _I_—_ you_ want." Kagami quickly corrected, knowing full well that if Aomine took control, he'd give himself a reason to complain in the morning to come. Aomine knew this but decided to take the red head up on his offer.

_Looks like another repeat of Friday,_ the younger one thought as he slid his hands slowly down Kagami's sides before slipping off those annoying sweatpants off him.

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Wow, I finished a multi-chapter fic. **


End file.
